original_tv_show_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous
, , (formerly), , , |minions=B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, B2-HA super battle droids, T-series tactical droids, IG-100 MagnaGuards (bodyguards), OOM command battle droids, OOM security battle droids, BX-series droid commandos |likes=Good, killing Jedi, protecting the Galaxy, his people (race)/family |dislikes=Jedi Order and everything with it, Getting captured by Jedi, getting hurt, being lied to. |powers=Strength |weapons=Grievous's Lightsaber Collection E-5 blaster rifle DC-17 pistol |fate=Unknown |quote="I've been looking forward to meeting you!" }} General Grievous is a major hero/antagonist in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a Kaleesh cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally, Grievous was an evil warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal and conquered various people. He led his Kaleesh followers in conquering things. Later, the fearsome warlord begun adding cybernetics to his body while killing people. After the raided his homeworld and wronged his people, Grievous transformed himself into a cyborg and chose to be the leader of the battle droid army of good, during the Clone Wars. As a cyborg, Grievous changed his personality, becoming heroic and leaving that crazy warlord personality behind, even though he's still a warrior. He became the General of the Separatist Droid Army. He is a cyborg who liked using droids and became the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. He fought several battles during the Clone Wars against many evil Jedi. Biography During the Clone Wars, Grievous led the Separatists in many campaigns such as the Malevolence, where he met his villainous rival . He soon got Republic info from R2-D2 which led to his first fight with sinister Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex. General Grievous soon got assault at his own lair and had to engage sinister Jedi Fisto and Nahdar, killing Nahdar. He became famed across the Galaxy making his presence known wherever he entered. At some point of the war, Grievous captured Eeth Koth, a sinister Jedi Master and then led the Jedi out to rescue him so he could kill all of them. Grievous soon would continue serving the Confederacy leaded the Separatist Droid Army and Confederate Navy on many fronts including the Third Battle of Kamino, the Battle of Naboo, and even the invasion of Florrum. Personality, Abilities, and Powers When in his cybernetic body, Qymaen was gone and Grievous was born. As General Grievous, he is known to be a heroic being. He chose to become a cyborg for only two goals, rid the Galaxy of the sinister Jedi, and be the leader of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever seen. Despite fighting of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Grievous hates the Clone Wars, and only joined for his reasons of killing Jedi and not Dooku's political reasons and even kept the war going so he could kill more Jedi. Grievous also showed a certain amount of attachment to Gor, his pet roggwart, whom he doted on while housing at his lair on the third moon of Vassek. Grievous was visibly angered when the evil Kit Fisto killed Gor, citing it as another crime for which the Jedi Order would pay dearly as they already committed genocide on his people. He also seemed to have a kind of bond with his caregiver droid EV-A4D: though Grievous did snap or shout at him from time to time, he allowed the medical droid to criticize and even insult him without tearing him apart, as he would with any other droid in a similar situation. Grievous is a wrathful and friendly hero. Grievous knows his place in the Clone Wars as he is a hero of the Galaxy and a hero to his homeworld Kalee. Grievous is also known for his ruthlessness as a hero and he will not use mercy on his enemies, as seen when he engaged Fisto and Nahdar in his lair and on the clone base of Kamino. Grievous can be a very wrathful hero during the Clone Wars as seen various times as when he sent holograms of captured villains and stated that he only lived to see evil die. This heroic wrathful side is only seen if the Jedi or others such as Gungans, have wronged him, he will get very angry and try to kill his villainous enemies, making villains beware of Grievous's wrath. On the battlefield, he is a very calculating and ingenious tactician knowing very good ground tactics and space tactics. On the ground, Grievous knows how to command his heroic forces and in space, he is the "Hyperspace Master" calculating every planet of the sinister Republic's and invading with his heroic fleets. Besides that, Grievous is also an excellent pilot and can pilot any craft such as his Soulless One fighter craft or even a evil Kaminoan ship which he stole during the Third Battle of Kamino. He is also very courageous in battle, leading his droid army in the front and sometimes plays the "Behind the Scenes" Hero role as seen where he commands the battles from the landing craft instead of full on fighting them. In space, Grievous does the same; Keeps his heroic Command Ship in the back while his smaller forces do the work. When in battle, the heroic Grievous is always determined to win against his sinister foes and always foil the evil plans of the Jedi. For Grievous's dislikes, he dislikes the Jedi, the Sith (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, Obi-Wan, etc) and the Republic, due to them aiding the Jedi in killing his people on Kalee and being crazy towards everyone. While he hates the Sith for not being trustworthy, Grievous has respect for the Sith only for being warriors and not cowards like Jedi. Grievous utterly hates the Jedi and their evil Order for committing genocide on his people when he was a warlord. He exploited the Jedi's compassion for the clone troopers under their command, exemplified during his attack on the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. What also fueled the heroic general's rage was that the entire Jedi Order hated him for no reason and wanted him dead which forced Grievosu to fight other Jedi such as Anakin and Ahsoka. Another dislike of General Grievous is he dislikes lies and tricks as the heroic General has been tricked before by many other villains. He has an intense rivalry with evil Obi-Wan Kenobi as Obi-Wan started the rivalry when Grievous first met the infamous General Kenobi on the Malevolence. Grievous constantly wants to kill Kenobi face-to-face any chance he gets as he will even have traps set up for other Jedi just to face the sinister Kenobi himself. Grievous has almost killed Obi-Wan various times and the sinister Kenobi, just wants Grievous dead for no reason as much as his padawan Anakin Skywalker. He has been being treated badly by Nute Gunray, Count Dooku, Wat Tambor, and other CIS members such as his own Driver battle droids. .]] He also cares for battle droids, as he chose to lead them in the Clone Wars, but he loses his patience with the droids for their stupid, annoying, and sassy actions and has been known to destroy them by smacking their heads off, cutting them in half, or smacking them off ledges. Count Dooku usually calls him out on. Later, he started caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases and started slapping them less as they were improved from the early part of the war. He also tends to do a lot of heroic laughs throughout The Clone Wars as seen various times. Appearances .]] Grievous is a seven foot tall Kaleesh cyborg with gold eyes. Originally, he was smaller than that and was taller due to the cybernetic body. His faceplate has three moutholes where the General breathes from and in his upgraded body, Grievous has four moutholes, much like his evil counterpart in the Movie. The hero has the Kaleesh eye marks on his head. Grievous's legs appear sexy to some. He wears a Kaleesh cloak on him that goes down to his back. Due to his back problems when the CIS built him, Grievous is usually hunched over and appears smaller than his B1 battle droids and allies. Grievous has four fingers on each hand in his original body and in his upgraded body, Grievous has six fingers on each hand. When his arms split into two, he has two fingers each hand (original body), and three fingers each hand (new body). Powers and Abilities In his original evil warlord body, Qymaen wielded a sword and possibly a bowcaster. Other than that, Qymaen was a fierce fighter and killed millions in his day. In his cybernetic body, Grievous has numerous weapons and emplacements on his heroic body. Grievous carries four lightsabers on his waist; two on the front of his waist and two on his behind area. He has more more lightsabers in his collection. He also has been known to carry modified E-5 Blaster rifle named Grievance Striker, named after his grievances. He also had a DC-17 Pistol Blaster once from one of the evil clone troopers during the incident at his lair. In terms of fighting skills, Grievous is really a force to be reckoned with clones, beating up every single one of them his powerful strength. Jedi on the other hand, Grievous has trouble fighting on occasions. One minute, Grievous could the hero the could win, or the hero that could loose against many villains as seen with his archenemy Obi-Wan Kenobi. With his cybernetics, Grievous defends himself from the evil Jedi on various occasions and wasn't too happy when Jedi invaded his new home when looking for Nute Gunray. Sometimes, Grievous could win against them other times, he could be cowardly and run from them but reappear as a stronger hero ever and defeat them. In other words, you will never defeat Grievous as he has stated before, no matter how many times the villains try, Grievous's indestructible body makes immune to all fire attacks and even a ship's laser cannons. A "defeat" of Grievous is basically the heroic General running off from the villains but always comes back and beats the crap of them. Alongside the rest of his heroic stuff, Grievous has a comlink attached to his arm to communicate with his heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards or his stupid driver battle droids. On his right arm, Grievous has built in grappling hook that shoot from miles away and still latch onto things. In terms of strength, Grievous is a superhuman hero. He has superhuman strength to be able to lift up many things a normal human couldn't such as Droidekas or break his way through tons of supply boxes. In some sort of way, Grievous's strength is like Hulk but doesn't use his anger to make him stronger, and instead uses his power against evil but doesn't get mad. Reputation Grievous's reputation grew as when he became a cyborg. As an evil warlord, Grievous conquered planets and slain legends making him feared across his people with this evil reputation. When Grievous became a heroic cyborg, Grievous's rep became good, as became a famed hero across the Galaxy, meaning that anywhere Grievous walked into, he was known, as evidenced when Grievous met Hondo Ohnaka. Grievous's heroic reputation is more known than his warlord rep. Some people like the evil Jedi Council like to deride Grievous as a "coward", "murderer", and a "monster" even though Grievous isn't those things at all. Gallery Trivia *He has a different counterpart, who is all evil. *He is a hero portrayed in the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars show but due to biased claims by directors and fans who know nothing of Star Wars, tend to confuse him and call him a "villain". *In the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Villains" Pop-Up Storybook", Grievous is on the front cover labeled as a "villain" but when reading inside his page, nothing of the description says he is a villain, therefore, Grievous is a hero. Videos Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Prideful Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Outright Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Playful Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Separatists Category:Lawful Good Category:Devious Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Killers of Evil Category:Heroes who have killed the villain Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:KimCartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toonami Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Torturers Category:Saturday Morning Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Angry Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes